


Becoming Whole

by gillyinthecity



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crying, Episode s04e19, Feels, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Rough Kissing, Spoilers, slight non-con, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyinthecity/pseuds/gillyinthecity
Summary: The Riddler seeks Oswald's help, and they both find a reconciliation neither expected.Takes place during s04e19.





	Becoming Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to vent out all my negative frustration in a positive way! This was going to be a whole lot darker and sadistic, but it got away from me and ended up being hella fluffy. What have a I done!
> 
> Hope this helps all yall nygmobblepotters feel better!
> 
> Special thanks to Purple_Girl for the beta!

"That love-struck moron Ed is floating down a river of dopamine in the primitive rewards circuit of my brain, and I need to drown him."  
   
Oswald raises his brow in suspicion, but before he can say anything the Riddler is in his space, grasping his hair, and forcing his lips onto his. Oswald gasps as the Riddler's lips roughly move against him, tempted to push him away. He knows the Riddler is just using him, knows that there is probably something non-consensual about this for Ed, but as he feels the Riddler's lips against his own, finally, he can't find it in himself to care.  
   
The Riddler smiles as Oswald's lips respond after his initial hesitation. He looks over to see Ed screaming at him.  
   
_Stop it! Stop it! I love Lee! She loves me for who I am._  
   
The Riddler smirks as he continues to kiss Oswald, his hands gripping the Penguin’s hair roughly as he plunges his tongue into the quivering man's mouth.  
   
_Oh please Eddie, she's just using us and you know it. Lee sees what she wants to see while Oswald sees all of us, and you know it. I'm going to prove it to you once and for all._  
   
Ed pulls at his hair in exasperation as he watches the Riddler tangle his tongue with Oswald's, as Oswald finally moves and grasps the Riddler by the shoulders. The Riddler nips at the Penguin's lips, giving his hair an extra hard tug, causing Oswald to gasp sharply.  
   
Ed tries to pull the Riddler away from Oswald, to no avail.  
   
The Riddler grins. _Just sit back and enjoy the show, Ed. We’re going to enjoy this, trust me._  
   
Ed's eyes begin to well up as he watches the Riddler trail his lips down Oswald's neck, leaving kisses and nips along the way until he reaches the crux of the Penguin’s neck, where he bites down.  
   
Oswald can't stop the moan he lets out as he grasps hard at the Riddler, pulling him roughly against him as he feels the man begin to lick and suck at his already damaged neck, beginning to leave a dark red mark.  
   
The Riddler pulls back to admire his work as Ed is forced to just sit and watch, at a loss for words as he sees Oswald's dishevelled appearance. He looks absolutely debauched, panting hard with an obvious bulge in his pants, the mark on his neck a bright purple and red.  
   
Ed stops pulling at his hair for a moment as he sees the look in Oswald's eyes, the smaller man looking up at the Riddler. He's reminded of a simpler time when Oswald looked at him like that; like he was his whole world, like he could solve all of his problems and nothing else mattered. He feels his heart flutter. How could Oswald still look at him like that, after everything he had done to him?  
   
Oswald whines as he pulls the Riddler back to his lips, his hands lower down his back, forcing his body against his. The Riddler is still rough as he crushes his mouth against the Penguin’s, pulling at his lips with his teeth while grinding his hips against Oswald's.  
   
Oswald submits to the Riddler's rough kiss, enjoying the feeling of finally having his body rubbing against him. Oswald holds on to him for dear life as he begins to feel a sinking feeling in his gut

He leans back to catch his breath for a moment, looking into the Riddler's eyes.  
   
"I take it Ed is losing his mind right about now." He knows he’s going to regret opening up this can of worms, but if this is going to happen, it's going to happen right. Oswald hates to admit it, but he still loves Ed, both Ed AND the Riddler.  
   
The Riddler smirks and admires the Penguin, taking hold of Oswald's tie and loosening it.  
   
"He needs to be taught a lesson."

 Oswald glares at him and smacks his hands away. "I'm not going to be used as a teaching moment!"  
   
He tries to push the Riddler away but the taller man won’t be moved. His eyes widen in shock as the Riddler roughly grabs him by the hair again, yanking his face up, forcing Oswald to look at him.  
   
"Don't you love me, Oswald?" He smiles cruelly as he brushes his lips softly against his friend’s.  
   
Staring helplessly at that smile, Oswald feels tears begin to stream down his face as reality comes crashing down on him. The Riddler pulls back, surprised by Oswald's sudden burst of emotion.  
   
Oswald tears his head free and grabs the Riddler by the lapels of his suit, and the truth comes flooding out.  
   
"Yes, of course! I never stopped loving you. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth!"  
   
Both the Riddler and Ed gasp at this revelation, both frozen in shock as Oswald shakes the Riddler, his grasp on the green fabric so tight his hands being turning white.  
   
"But I love BOTH of you. Why can't you see that? You can't be one without the other, you can't keep fighting each other!"  
   
Oswald then somehow looks at Ed and the Riddler, seeing them both, as only he was ever able to. He forces himself to let go of the Riddler's suit as he gently takes his love’s face between his hands, stroking one cheek tenderly as he stares deeply into those hazel eyes, tears continuing to flow down his face.  
   
"I hate that I fractured you again. I hate that Lee only exacerbated this, using your weakness to manipulate you for her own needs." Oswald snarls as he says Lee's name, his fingers tensing against the Riddler's face as he exposes this cruelty. He takes a few slow breaths, trying to calm himself down, his fingertips shaking against the Riddler's face as both the Riddler and Ed look at him, still in shock.  
   
"You can't be the force of nature you are meant to be if you are constantly fighting against yourself.”  
   
He can't help himself from reaching up and seizing Ed's hair desperately as he speaks. "You do yourself and what you are capable of a disservice!"  
   
Oswald takes another deep breath as he attempts to maintain any sort of cool, caressing Ed's dark hair gently now.  
   
"I'm reminded of a time I faced Fish, before I became the Mayor. She couldn't bring herself to kill me because she had brought me into being."  
   
Oswald closes his eyes with a sigh. He then opens them to look into Ed's eyes intently. "I only truly understand her now, in this moment. If there's one thing I'm remembered for," he begins, bringing his face in close until there was barely a sliver of light between Ed’s lips and his own, before whispering, "it will be for making Edward Nygma and the Riddler whole again."  
   
Edward and the Riddler gasp simultaneously at the words, neither able to resist pushing their lips against Oswald's again, both tearing up behind their glasses at the powerful revelation.  
   
_He's right!_ Ed cries, holding the Riddler close, as they continue to kiss Oswald tenderly.  
   
The Riddler smiles against Oswald’s kiss as Ed embraces him. _I told you. It's only ever been Oswald. He's the only one who sees us for who we are,_ he murmurs in his mind.  
   
At last they both feel an overwhelming sense of peace, finally whole, as Ed runs the fingers of one hand through Oswald's raven-black hair, their lips lovingly moving against each other.  
   
Edward pulls back, trapped in this beautiful moment as Oswald looks at him the way only Oswald can. Edward is filled with warmth as his hand slips down to cup Oswald’s cheek, trembling in the moment as he finally comes to the ultimate realization.  
   
"I love you too, Oswald. I always have. I could never admit to myself; I tore myself apart trying to reject how I felt."  
   
Oswald's eyes well up as he pulls Edward in for another kiss, a kiss which becomes more and more frantic as the realization of what has happened quickly overwhelms them all.  
   
They only pull apart to catch their breath, and Oswald smiles like the cat who got the canary.  
   
"Take me to bed, Edward."  
   
Edward gasps as his name leaves Oswald’s lips. He then smiles broadly, more than happy to oblige. "It would be my pleasure, Mr Penguin!"  
   
Penguin giggles, Ed sweeping him off his feet - both figuratively and literally - unable to contain himself as he feels the weight of the last year lift from his shoulders. Who knows what dreadful things are to befall this city, but if he has Edward by his side, he knows nothing will be able to stop them!  
   
Oswald clutches at Edward, burying his head into his shoulder, smiling as he hears Edward's swiftly beating heart. A rosy blush covers his cheeks as Edward carries him to his bedroom, the reality of what is about to happen setting in, his heart almost beating out of his chest.  
   
Edward smiles fondly as he holds Oswald close, his lips grazing his neck, leaving soft kisses there before gently setting Oswald down on his luxurious bed draped with emerald green silk. Oswald reaches for Ed, bringing him down into his arms and holding him firmly as he feels his arousal from earlier returning.  
   
The Riddler pushes his hips against him as they share frantic kisses, both gasping as their clothed erections rub against each other. Oswald cries out, his head bucking back in pleasure as Ed gives a particularly rough thrust. Ed's lips return to Oswald's exposed neck, gently licking at the mark the Riddler left there before he moves to the other side of his neck, sucking hard on the skin there, leaving his own mark to reflect the Riddler's.  
   
Oswald grips Edward’s hair, pressing his hips into the man above him, digging his fingertips into his shoulders. Ed gives Oswald’s neck one last nip as he undoes Oswald's loosened tie completely. He tosses it aside as his dexterous fingers make quick work of his shirt buttons, throwing it off to join the tie, and he leans down, his lips following his fingers across the newly exposed skin. Oswald squirms as his hands reach for Ed's hair, pulling at the gelled strands.  
   
The Penguin moans as Edward’s mouth finally reaches his bare hips just above the hem of his pants. His head falls back against the bed with a gasp as Ed sucks at his hip bone, leaving another mark.  
   
"Edward!"  
   
Ed smiles as Oswald calls out his name, the sound of it sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He begins to lick at the fabric covering Oswald's arousal, enjoying the small whine Oswald emits as he gives a particularly hard lick up his shaft. Edward can't stop his teasing, encouraged by the sweet music of Oswald's whimpers.  
   
"Edward, please."  
   
Edward shivers as the pleasure of hearing Oswald beg goes straight to his cock. He grins up at Oswald, admiring the sight of him absolutely debauched, breathing hard, hands grasping the sheets.  
   
"How can I say no when you beg so beautifully…"  
   
Oswald blushes, a little embarrassed but ultimately unashamed of how quickly he fell apart under Ed's touch. Any hesitation is lost the second Edward swiftly unbuttons Oswald’s pants and pulls out his aching cock. The feeling of Ed's tongue against him for the first time is incomprehensibly euphoric. He can't believe it, this is really happening! After just a few licks, Oswald has to reach out and grab Ed’s face, pulling his mouth away from his cock.  
   
Ed looks at him curiously.  
   
"I'm too close."  
   
Edward chuckles, enjoying the inadvertent compliment. He complies and crawls up Oswald’s body, the smooth fabric of his suit rubbing against Oswald's bared chest as he brings himself up to Oswald's face for a small kiss.  
   
"Is that so?" Ed replies coyly, smirking darkly down at Oswald.  
   
Oswald rolls his eyes. "Enough of that, why am I half naked and yet you're still fully dressed?"  
   
Edward gets the hint as he sits up and then gets to his feet, taking a step away from the bed, much to Oswald's displeasure at the loss of contact. Oswald is about to say something when he is hushed by the sight of Edward begin to slowly undo his tie, his eyes never leaving Oswald's.  
   
The Penguin groans softly as Edward sensuously pulls it off, the silk making a delicious sound as it whispers against his collar before he discards it. Edward shrugs off his jacket next, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing his skin; Oswald can't stop himself from lowering his hand to his aching cock, the sight too much for him to bear.  
   
Edward smiles as he sees Oswald being undone by the sight of his strip tease, tugging the bottom of his shirt out of his pants and letting it fall to the ground. He rubs the bulge of his erection a few times, watching as Oswald thrusts his hand up and down his member. Edward almost finds himself undone as well, seeing how completely wrecked he is making one of the most feared men in Gotham. High on his own superiority, the Riddler decides he is done with the slow tease. He practically rips his pants and boxers off before he clambers back onto the bed, clawing at Oswald’s own disheveled pants before shoving them to the floor.  
   
At last, both completely bare to one another, the Riddler smiles down at Oswald as he grinds his erection against Oswald's own strained member. He spits in one hand and grasps both their lengths as he bites harshly at Oswald's bottom lip, swallowing Oswald’s desperate moans as he beings to jerk them off. He can't help a few of his own grunts escaping as he feels their pulsing lengths pressed together. He plunges his tongue into Oswald’s mouth, their tongues dancing roughly as they moan desperately into the kiss as Ed continues to stroke them.  
   
After they once again grow too close to completion, Ed abruptly stays his hand, his lips parting from Oswald's as he tries to reign himself in. Oswald pants beneath him, his fingers rubbing at Ed's shoulders, digging his nails in as he strokes down. Oswald smiles in triumph as Ed closes his eyes and shivers with a hushed moan.  
   
The decision is made in Ed's mind as he finds himself near breaking.  
   
"Where's your lube?"  
   
Oswald looks away, trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks at the implication of what is to come. He points at his bedside table, unable to speak.  
   
Ed grins, leaning over to open the bedside drawer; he is mildly surprised to see that the contents of the table is not only lube, but an array of various toys. He looks at Oswald, raising a brow as he picks up the lube.  
   
The Penguin covers his eyes in embarrassment.  
   
"Shut up, Ed."  
   
Ed raises his hands inoccently. "Hey now, I didn't say anything."  
   
Oswald glares at him indignantly. "You didn't have to! Listen, just because I don’t get around, doesn't mean I don’t… satisfy certain urges."  
   
The Riddler smirks deeply, closing his eyes in pleasure as he pictures his precious little bird, thrusting a toy in and out of himself as he cries out, thoughts likely filled with exactly what is about to happen.  
   
He returns to his position hovering above Oswald, biting lightly at his ear as he whispers into it. "Well, please allow me the honor of satisfying those urges, Mr. Penguin."  
   
Oswald gasps in an almost-laugh as the Riddler playfully thrusts his cock against Oswald hip before kneeling between Oswald's legs, now splayed open in invitation. He watches as Oswald watches him in return, eyes transfixed on Edward's fingers as he coats them in lube. He looks down at Oswald, smiling mischievously as he slides his fingers together teasingly before lowering them between Oswald's cheeks.  
   
Oswald pulls his arms over his face, hiding his blush as he feels Edward's fingers play at his puckered entrance. The Riddler smiles devilishly as his first finger breaches. Oswald cries out, dropping his hands to grasp at the silken sheets of his bed as Ed begins to slowly move his finger in and out.  
   
Edward begins to slide a second finger inside next to the first, leaning down to lick at one of Oswald’s nipples at the same time. Oswald leans his body up into the Riddler's tantalizing licks, reaching to cling onto him for dear life as both buried fingers begin a steady rhythm, Ed scissoring them while he continues to lick and suck at the Penguin's nipples.  
   
When a third finger breaches him, Oswald pulls Ed's head up to meet his, muffling his cries with Edward's mouth. The Riddler moans into Oswald’s kiss as he continues to thrust his fingers into his Penguin, his cock throbbing as Oswald's warmth surrounds his fingers.  
   
It quickly becomes too much to endure. Ed gives Oswald one last peck on lips as he withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the sheet as he gently lays him back down. Oswald covers his eyes again as he anticipates what is to come, but Edward gently pulls them away.  
   
"Os…"  
   
Oswald is taken aback by the gentle way Edward speaks his name, allowing him to move his arms as he looks up at him.  
   
Edward strokes his cheek gently.  
   
"Please, look at me for this. I never want to forget what you look like in this moment."  
   
Oswald feels his eyes sting with tears that tickle his face, the tenderness of this moment still a shock to him. After all the violence and strife, that they can be here in this moment, gentle and loving… truly a miracle.  
   
Edward smiles softly and leans back on his haunches to slick himself with the lube, situating himself comfortably between Oswald's legs again. Oswald bites his own lip slightly as he feels Ed line himself up. He exclaims aloud as contact is made but manages to keep his eyes open, taking a few deep breaths, gazing up at Ed as he is breached by the head of his lover’s penis. Holding still as he allows Oswald time to adjust, Ed’s body trembles, overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being inside Oswald.  
   
When he hears Oswald's breathing slow he places his forehead against his, slowly entering him further. Oswald's nails dig into Edward's back as Ed slides in agonizingly slow. He turns his head to stifle his cries into Ed's shoulder, biting down as he feels the soft rest of Ed's balls against his ass, confirming that Edward is fully inside of him. They both moan in unison as this reality sets in.  
   
Holding each other desperately close, trapped in the moment of finally becoming one, Edward delicately kisses away Oswald's tears, holding his face gently as their eyes connect once more.  
   
At last Ed beings to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting back with a quick snap of his hips. Oswald's back arches as he moans loudly, pleasure rippling through his core as Edward begins to really move. They pant into each other’s open mouths, the friction of their bodies moving together creating a wonderful sensation on Oswald’s cock.  
 Edward angles to strike a particular spot, successfully hitting Oswald's prostate and causing him to scream.  
   
"Edward!"  
   
Edward moans as he hears his name shouted. He wants to hear it again, he wants to hear more. He repeats his thrusts, calculating his trajectory based on Oswald's reaction. His brilliant mind catalogues every small movement, saving it for later use, to break Oswald apart.  He needs more information. As he continues to thrust, he returns his lips to Oswald’s ears, licking and nipping at them before moving down his neck, learning which motions make Oswald scream and squirm.  
   
Edward's mind shifts, overwhelmed by the feeling Penguin's cries and moans inspire in him. He grips Oswald’s face even more tightly in his hand as he grits his teeth, his thrusts becoming even more forceful.  
   
Oswald tries to focus as he instantly recognizes what has happened. Seizing him by the neck he whispers, "Riddler."  
   
The Riddler gives a low moan of desire. He releases Oswald’s face, frantically reaching instead for Oswald's uninjured leg, lifting it up so he can enter him deeper, biting at the flesh of Oswald's ankle as the man screams his name. The Riddler enjoys watching his little penguin falling apart from his touches, from being taken this way. His own peak nears as he juts his hips harder and harder.  
   
Oswald works his hands in between their bodies and drags his nails down the Riddler's chest, drawing blood as his body is wracked with a pleasure bordering on pain. The Riddler grins wildly and bares his teeth as Oswald makes him bleed. His hand snaps like the strike of a cobra, suddenly grabbing Oswald by the neck.  
   
Oswald gasps as Edward hoists him upwards by the neck, his grip not quite dangerous but very present. He squeezes lightly, Oswald's eyes widening. He is able to prevent himself from clawing at the Riddler's hand, trusting him as he looks into his eyes, seeing Ed in there too. He grins back and whispers, "Do it."  
   
The Riddler sucks in a breath of surprise, his smile maniacal as his grip tightens around Oswald's slender neck, and begins slow, torturously deep thrusts. Oswald claws at the Riddler's back passionately, making bloody trails to match the ones he left on his chest. Oswald grins in triumph at the Riddler, marking him as his own.  
   
The Riddler snarls at him, his grip tightening even further, his thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm nears. He needs Oswald to cum first, he needs to win! The cogs of his brain turn and he knows just what to do. As Oswald gasps for breath under his grip, he brings his lips to his ears, biting at the lobe.  
   
"Come for me, Oswald," he whispers, releasing his grip at the exact moment he speaks.  
   
Oswald screams his name as his lungs fill with air, the pleasure too much all at once. He continues screaming as he reaches his orgasm, spilling his release over them both while the Riddler continues to thrust into him. The Riddler laughs triumphantly, baring his teeth as he buries himself inside Oswald once more, roaring as he comes inside of him, claiming him as his.  
   
The Riddler and Oswald collapse, the former rolling to the side, before clutching the still-gasping Oswald to him. He nuzzles his head into his disarray of black hair, breathing in his scent deeply, awaiting the slowing of their breath. After a long moment of peaceful, intimate silence, Oswald speaks quietly into Edward's chest.  
   
"We should probably talk about this."  
   
Edward gives a soft sigh.  
   
"Yes, but first…" He pauses before he releases Oswald from their embrace so he can connect his gaze with Oswald's crystal blue eyes. "…Can we just lie like this? Just enjoy the moment for a while?"  
   
Edward's voice is so hesitant, so quiet, and Oswald immediately nods in agreement. He wraps his arms around Edward, bringing himself back into his embrace, resting his head on his chest. Oswald closes his eyes, calmed by the sound of Ed's steady heartbeat.  
   
At last whole, they revel in this rare moment of peace, content to remain there, before the storm that is sure to come befalls them.

 


End file.
